My super EVIL lover
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: You think being a hero is easy? Well you haven't walked a mile in Suzaku's shoes yet. All Zero wants is to go against his father but no one takes him seriously, including his arch nemesis. Warning no BETA and will be updated based on its Turns out.
1. Chapter 1

One rule of being a hero is to stay away from love, its too much of a hazzle protecting one person. Howeber my case is different, I am so in love with my arch enemy Zero I can bearly breath.

Okay, my name is Lancelot. I am a super hero, no I am not fucking joking. I am as serious as a heart attack. I have super strength and I can fly, I am however not indestructible I am just a fast healer. My partner is Tristan, yeah he has the power to create lightening and he is indestructible. Together we are-

"Losers!" I turned from my Locker to see the unfriendly neighbourhood bully approaching me. His hot and absolutely stunning boyfriend stood a good distance away from the football team captain. Said boyfriend was dressed in a short blue plaid skirt, a white collar shirt with a yellow sweater over it. Her stood a good 5 foot seven inches.

"We are not Losers you asshole" I snapped only so I could look cool in front of Lelouch, I may love Zero but Lelouch was beautiful with black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He had large purple eyes that could see my soul. I would totally fucking bang him!

Gino pinched my arm reminding me not to show off and not retaliate which was hard because Lelouch was staring at us. He had a smirk on his face, everyone knew he was a sadistic bastard. Vice president of the student council too and I am the stupid misochist that wants him hanging off my arm. "What he means is we don't want any trouble" Gino spoke up from my side. I rolled my eyes and moved my head so I could stare at Lelouch.

He also looked good- no amazing in a skirt, Lelouch is a cross dresser and he looked good doing it. I realized too late that the bastard had been speaking and I had been ignoring him. He gave me a punch to my gut.

I doubled over his hand slightly. He grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me into the locker.

Jesus it hurt!

"loser" I heard his words just as he slammed me back into my Locker once more knocking the air out of me, for some reason no one bothered to beat up Gino. I was the one always getting my ass handed to me.

No Lelouch didn't run to my aid to help, he just stared at me with disgust and pity. I watched the meat head return to Lelouch side and sling an arm around his shoulder before he walked away.

I wanted to kill him, finally Gino spoke after coming out from behind the trashcan her had hid behind somewhere between that idiot punching me in the gut. "He is such a dick, I would have helped. It just that-" I rose my hand infront of his face. Really I didn't want to hear his excuses today, I just want too be done with this hellhole known as highschool.

I walked to my next class forgetting my books totally, I had bad luck as a human. Lunch came fast enough, my eyes remained across the room at the cool table where Lelouch was eating a salad. The table consisted of the meat head named Jeremiah, his jock friends and the student coucil.

"You need to forget that bitch" Gino sighed beside me, i knew this talk it was the 'he's nothing but trouble' Talk. "Slut, I bet he's just that monster's Cum bag."

"No he isn't, I would so bang him. I am fucking jealous okay? heroes get hot chicks in all the movies and yet I have not banged him yet. He probably thinks I am a major loser. " I ran a hand through my hair, I didn't feel so hungry anymore I felt frustrated and angry.

All I wanted was respect and adoration, was that too much to ask for? I hated my life, I wanted too be popular. I deserved a Lelouch of my very own by my side. It is not fair!

His purple eyes met mine for a minute and I could swear I would do just about anything He commanded. If I had a tail it would be wagging like crazy. "Dude don't jizz in your pants" Gino sighed shaking his head. He was one to talk, falling deeply in lobe with the girl with the weakest body in school. Kallen was just too much of a worry for me.

"So mind your own business, I can like who ever I want too like. What are you, Cecile?" I asked comparing him too our adopted 'Mother'.

"If I was you won't end up having a boner during like you are doing now, the reason why girls don't like you is because you are a pig with only sex on your mind." Gino snapped.

"What are you a fag? Sprouting all this crap I would have thought you were on your period if I wasn't so sure you are a guy" I replied watching his cheeks heat up, He stood up and walked away. I sighed wanting to go after him but changing my mind after.

I sat there silently until my watch went off with a vibration on my wrist. It meant trouble, I was almost too happy most of the time it was the Black knights causing trouble.

Britania was the organisation I was enlisyed under this is my juridiction and I get a fucking load of money every month so my life is good. If I can just get Zero or Lelouch I would think I had died and I was in heaven.

I stood up and left the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I am fucking excited to do this, I could see Zero. He wore a mask like a masqurade ball mask, He has long black hair and glowing red eyes. His face always twisted in a smirk.

Dark purple spandex suit with a black utility belt round his small waist. He looked about 5 foot and five inches and He is so cute. A tiny super villan nemesis, still He is dangerous. Super smart and has telekenesis and He can charm just about anyone into falling for him. In danger his body releases a pheromone that makes you wanting to screw him.

I went into the closet and took off my blazer and white collar button up shirt. I pulled off my pants and stood there in my green spandex suit with the large 'L' at the centre of my chest. I locked the closet with the key I had stolen long ago for this purpose.

I was in the sky in less than a minute .

I looked to my watch where the gprs was directing me to the pharmacy. I flew there and spotted Tristan in his lame pink suit standing on thurder clouds in the air smirking.

The black knights captain appeared in my sight, He was fighting her. She had the power of fire so the fights aways end in a draw. She was his arch nemesis but I wasn't focused on that. My mask iches. I sighed feeling depressed when I didn't see Zero. I almost wanted to pout but the I heard a car screech and stop. zero emerged from the car, He looked up to me and growled.

My love was here finally.

"Don't you ever get tired of us foiling you?" I asked, He shrugged. He communicated telepathically.

"That's what you think you idiot" He smirked and floated up using his telekenesis. I grabbed him and pulled him into my chest in a hug before running my fingers through his hair. He struggled against me which was just making me hard. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shit" I growled just as I felt my self grow fully hard. I tried to rip his suit off, He was releasing those pheromones again!

"Let me go you creep!" I know that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: sexual theme, strong language and violence

Disclaimer: I know, I am awesome, however i do not own Code Geass.

Reviewers.

Kay kw33n: I love you too.

Le AwesomeOneIX: Thank you so much for the review and it just came to me after re watching Megamind.

Lelouch POV

Where should I start? I hate Lancelot a lot. Immediately I arrived left school I went through the train so could I get dressed there lucky for me it was only a hobo there so stripping down before him didn't really have its effect. He passed out from a nose bleed before I even finished. After I got dressed as soon as I got out of the train station I jacked a ride. I had a plan to rob a stupid store and get some recognition. No one took me serious because I was short and small.

I'd show that asshole Lancelot that I am not cute, I am evil! As soon as I arrived at the scene in saw my captain and bestfriend Kallen or better known as, Guren the wicked was in a fierce battle with Tristan.

I sighed before looking around, Where the hell was CC? She was meant to handle Lancelot as I robbed the jewelery store next to the pharmacy. I sighed floating up ready to fight. "Don't you ever get tired of us foiling you?" He asked me smirking at me. I shrugged every fucking time he comes up with these lame ass phrases, I rolled my eyes. In battle I never spoke instead I communicated telepathically. I didnt want anyone to recognise me before I destroy Britainnia organisation.

"That's what you think you idiot" I smirked at him formulating plans on how I could counter his attack. As insulting as it was Tristan and Lancelot took it 'easy' on us. It annoyed me that even my own arch nemesis dodged my attacks but never threw a punch back. I floated up using his telekenesis till we stood face-to-face. He suddenly flew towards me, finally his first offensive att- he grabbed me and pulled me into his broad muscled chest in a hug. I felt my cheeks grow hot, he started running my fingers through my hair and he was sniffing me? I struggled against him trying to created a force field aroundmy person to break his hold.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snapped out angry he would not take me seriously or let me go. Then I could feel him harden, what the fuck? Did he think this is roleplay? I am trying to kill him and he is having a boner!

"Shit" He growled out, now he was rubbing his thing unto me. His hand grabbed unto my suit and he was trying to rip MY SUIT off. It woke me from my state of stupor and I involuntarily started releasing pheramones.

"Let me go you creep!" I snapped, I am too young to be raped by an idiot. I was ripped out of his hands by force and thrown pulled to the roof of a building. C.C. was standing beside me. Elastic girl thank you universe!

"About to lost your V-card?" She smirked wearing a white suit with a black CC in the centre of her chest. Lancelot looked pissed, he flew towards us with such speed. "I tjink we better bail i have the diamonds anyway.

Didn't anyone respect me? C.C ignored my bloody orders.

She grabbed me before whistling to Guren stating we should bounce. I sighed and created a forcefield around us. Lancelot was hitting the forcefield. "Open up princess" he smirked before. Giving it on last punch and it opened I couldnt hold it together. He grabbed me and was flying off.

"Let me go" I snapped. "Guren!" I yelled drawing Kallen's attention she tried to fly to me but Tristan was countering her.

I tried struggling knowing how pointless it would be. I decided the jig was up. I was a laughing stock anyway. "No struggle left?"

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"Trust me it wont be me going for a ride." He said, I blushed and sighed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He stopped mid-air and held me up under my arms.

"I don't know yet, how do you feel about dinner?" He asked. I glared at him. He kissed the top of my head after pulling me into a hug. I am not a doll.

"This is kidnapping genius. It is against the law, to take someone against their will." I snapped angrily before jerking my knee and hitting him in a very sensitive place. He dropped me immediately and I fell into open arms. C.C. wasn't the one who caught me. Orange did. He was evil and aparently my human self's boyfriend but in actual fact he had a thing with my maid.

"You have to be careful, he could have really killed you" I glared at him, he knew who I was and still treated me like fine china. I looked up to see Lancelot clutching unto his balls growling at me.

Orange set me down, he had the power of lava and wore a fire themed spandex suit with a black cape. "Just keep that rapist away from me"

"I think it is anout to get hot in here" Orange was a solo super villan that just happens to be my cover as a human. I pushed him away from me and he set me down. He bgan to change into his Lava form, I wondered how Lancelot would fight and win Jeremiah but for now I had to bail.

Suzaku POV

I was pissed. So very pissed, still i knew i could not fight Orange, I couldnt even touch him but he needed to be stopped he stole Zero from my arms.

I wanted revenge, he rose a lava covered arm and shot at me I dodged it and I was on he densive through the whole damn fight.

"I am going to kill you" I said, it made him laugh out. He chnged back to human and smirked.

"I'll be on my way, objective achieved" I was sure his objective was to save Zero, Zero did not need saving from me. I just want to give him his chance to realise how insanely in lobe with me he was!

I watched him leave not doing anything. Tristan appeared after the motherfucker was gone, i glared at him before turning away and flying home.

XXX

The next morning I felt like shit. The sun was bright and so far Lelouch and Jeremiah were still together and Lelouch still thinks i am a loser.

I walked up to the shower and stripped off my pyjama pants, I realised I had had a dream where Zero and Lelouch were getting it on infront of me. I was hard but Suzaku jr. Was slanting to the left, effects of the hit Zero had awarded me.

I stood in the shower the got out feeling alot better. Nothing like your hand getting you off so early in the damn morning.

Note the sarcasm, I am seriously upset that I still have not gotten ass.

I dressed up in a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans, I left the house without Gino but I did stop to say goodmorning to Cecile.

I was walking to school when Jerimah drove by with Lelouch in the passanger's seat. The prick soaked me wet with a puddle. He then slowed down and reversed in his convertible to my side. Lelouch looked so pretty today with a flower in his hair.

"Loser" Jerimiah smirked.

What a douche!

"Hay Lelouch" he turns to me and stares at me, it was by the disgusted look on his face that I realised I was soaked head-to-toe in dirty brown water, my hair was crappy clinging to my fave and I probably smelt.

"Okay" he turned to Jerimah, that son of a bitch was so lucky. Did he save a village in his past life? They drove off.

I liked him alot, Lelouch was just perfect.

TBC

Suggestion? Have something you want added to the story? Want an oc character? Give me some abilities you will wanna see.

Review me bitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Warning: Panties, Perverts and Puntuation abuse. Need a beta seriously.

Review from

Le AwesomeOneIX: thanks for the review.

190 views and 2 followers.

Lelouch pov

I hate that Lancelot asshole! What was his problem? I squeezed my hand into fists ignoring the awws from Milly. I am not cute dammit, she knows damn well I am a sadistic dick.

"Are you pouting Lulu?" She asked as she pinched my cheeks, I glared a her. Lulu? It was no wonder no one repected me when people found irritating ways to cute-ti-fy me even more.

"Now lets do your make-up Lulu-chan" Shirley smiled behind Milly holding up a make up bag. I glared at her too, why was I being degraded? I looked aroud the council room and stared at Rivals begging him to help me.

"Stop being so mean to him" Rivals spoke up but his words fell on deaf ears. Lelouch sighed accepting his fate. In minutes he had eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick and blush on.

"Aww, you are too adorable" If onlyI had a gun now, I would blow off my own head. "Milly you did such a good job"

"I have a class now" I sighed and left the council room to go to class. I accidently bumped into someone, I looked up at him. The brown haired idiot that Jeremiah loved to pick on, I noticed blood drip down his nose. Shit my shirt had flown up, I pulled my skirt down and glared at him.

"Shit, sorry." He used his hand to wipe off the blood before extending his hand to me. Pervert. I knocked away his hand and stood up dusting myself off, he was staring at me like he'd rape me.

"Leave." I snapped, he bit his lip as if he wanted to say something.

"Beautiful" he whispered and I frowned, atleast he didnt say cute. "I- we- go-" I rose a brow and shook my head. I started to walk past his towering build. He suddenly grabbed my arm, what is his problem.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend trash" never have I ever been so happy to hear Jeremiah's voice.

"Suzaku Kururugi" he said to me before letting go and walking away. He was like a cockroach no matter how many times Jeremiah beat him down he stood tall.

"Lets go" Jeremiah said as he place his arm around my shoulder. Sayoko had told him to protect me as if I were a damsel in distress.

Suzaku Kururugi, he would be a perfect minion. Still he was just a normal human, Lancelot was going down.

Suzaku Pov

"I could bearly form a fucking sentence, I saw his panties dude." I hit my head on the luch table, Gino sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I am sure he is used to men seeing his underwear, slut." Gino was a biased fucker. "If you couldnt speak then it goes to show it is not meant to be"

"Because you are so fucking smooth with Kallen. 'Gino hi is name my' you are so much better" I said sarcastically. I mean Lelouch's light pink panties still fresh in my mind. I wish i had xray vision.

Lloyd is lucky son of a bitch. He has xray vision and can speak to machines, yet all he does with it is stare at machines. He doesn't even know how in love Cecile is with him.

If I had that power, I would stared at Lelouch all day, everyday.

Rumour going around is that Euphemia Lamperouge was coming to this school. Today! She was a super hero like myself and Gino, a part of the Britannia heroes.

Mother nature, her hero name. She talks to animals and controls plants. She has long bubble gum hair and is totally hot, large breasts and a tight ass. I would do her, I did her but she was like candy too sweet and I loved cold bitches. Scrap booking and shit was for losers.

She and Lelouch had the same last name, I hope they are not related. I really want to bang Lelouch, I remembered how much she cried after I had broken it off. Begging me to give her another chance.

Schneizal almost castrated me, he was like the Hulk when he was made and the only one that could calm him down was Kanon. Kanon had the power of water, he could create it out of oxygen. While Schneizal turned big and green he was mad. The worst part was no matter how much you hit him he just got madder and stronger.

He had beautiful brown hair, he and Schneizal were an item and I wish I could fuck him just once. Ew not Schneizal, Kanon.

"Your penis controls you way too much" Gino said, "one day you will regret it." I smiled and shrugged still there was only one person I loved, Zero. Before he is mine and we get married and adopt five kids, I plan to bang as many people as possible.

"Regret not always being on my period like you?" I asked. "How will I live with myself after banging as many hot people as possible?" I said in a dramatic tone which made Gino glare at me.

"I really feel sorry for the poor saps that sleep with you" Gino snapped.

"Because you called Anya, Nina or the black haired chick back" I smirked.

"As I said I dont appreciate sluts or girls who fuck on the first date" Gino shrugged his shoulders.

Euphemia pov

My goal is simple, try and convince Lelouch to become good and stop this Zero rubbish. May be if I can, get back at Suzaku for what he did.

Superheroes are assholes.

I arrived at the school and it was pretty cool, Ashford academy was a sight to behold. Neat environment and huge buildings, it was for the rich.

I strolled in in the uniform, it was past lunch but I had a job, get Lelouch back. Dad was going to put Zero out of commission if I couldn't sway Lelouch's decision.

I had a map of the school and I used it to navigate to the office, there I recieved my timetable, a copy of the school handbook and other things.

I smiled as I headed to class, my class now was with Suzaku, I want revenge. He lied to me, he said he loved me and dumped me after fucking me.

He can't treat me like crap I will ruin him.

The funny part of this school was the optional uniform for everyone but the student coucil. Alot of girls wore it because it was an excuse to wear a short skirt but hardly any guy wore his.

Leloch POV

I returned to my evil Lair, Sayoko and Jeremiah were making out, she was like seven years older than him. I sat in my office where CC sat eating a large pizza, she smiled at me.

I glared at her, I still wasn't speaking to her for disobeying my orders. Her reply was 'end justifies the means' but it was just cruel.

"Still on your period?" She asked.

"Yes, you made me look like an idiot" I snapped when she walked up to me, she was taller than me but height did not intimidate me, ever.

"Forgive me " puppy dog eyes, really? She knew I was a sucker. I hated the fact I was drawn to adorable things like my collection of stuffed animals.

"Hmph" she smiled knowing I meant yes.

"So did you finally have sex" she asked.

"What is wrong with being a virgin?" I asked. She rose a brow at me before laughing. "It is a thing of pride"

"What is this? The 1800's. No one fucking cares, admit it that you are a pussy and I may help you" CC said as she returned to her pizza.

"With you?" I frowned, I rather be eaten by rabid wolves.

"No unless you want me to use a dildo on your ass, I will ofcourse record it and sell it." She said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Sex and such is for the weak minded" I replied.

"Just admit you want to do it but Sayoko would kill you. She even sent her boyfriend to watch you at school too" CC smirked at me knowing it was true.

I glared her, stripping down and wearing my super villan custume I left the room. I was going to cause havoc by myself!

I walked out of the evil Liar in my spandex suit and floated to town, I knew I hadn't told Sayoko where I was going and she would be mad but I was a man and I will do as I please.

I stopped at a night club run by a Villan known as Checkers. He was the only Villan in town that I still could not figure out who he really was, apparently he is a super rich play boy.

The night club was a bar during the day and even though it said 18 and over I was still allowed in because I am a villan. Checkers wore a mask, no spandex suit for him, he wore a tux that is hot.

I walked to the bar and sat down, I cleared my throat getting the bartender's attention. "Hay can I get a-"

"Sorry non-alcholic drinks only, Sayoko would snap my neck if she ever finds out I gave you alchol." The man said. It pissed me off, did Sayoko know everyone? When I tried to buy a condom the same damn thing happened.

"Fuck you" I stood up and left, Walking out in anger.

I hate my life. I mean will anyone ever give me the respect I deserve? Will anyone ever?

Suzaku pov

I hate patrolling the city but what I hate more is Euphemia pretending as if she doesnt know me. She is so- Zero? I flew down to him. Zero glared at me as I stood in his way. "I am not in the mood to fight"

"I know, your heart called to me that you need me" I smirked at his confused face.

"I am pretty sure if it called at all it would be to Tristan" Zero replied. That pissed me off, what the fuck? Did Gino steal my girl? "He is the person that doesn't see me as a joke!"

"I take you seriously, I mean you are totally hot" I smiled at him, he scowled at me.

"That is why you offer to take to dinner when you kidnap me, I am a real super villan. Treat me like one and stop trying to get a fuck out of me" he is so cute when he explods.

"You sound alot like this boy I know. You are shorter and your hair is longer but looking at you, you almost look like-" I turned away from him to see SS she was so defensive of Zero she had super strength and could fly with laser beam eyes and was indestructable. A pile of destruction trailed her wheneversshe was mad, she headed towards us.

"You are in so much trouble" she snapped at Zero. He looked like he wanted to die, she turned to me. "Excuse him, you two can play later"


	4. Chapter 4- life just never goes my way

Warning: strong language, prejudice and nudity. This chapter is not suitable for viewers younger than thirteen.

Disclaimer: Do I own this shit? No.

Chapter 4

Previously...

That is why you offer to take me to dinner when you kidnapped me, I am a real super villan. Treat me like one and stop trying to get a fuck out of me" he is so cute when he explodes.

"You sound alot like this boy I know. You are shorter and your hair is longer but looking at you, you almost look like-" I turned away from him to see SS she was so defensive of Zero she had super strength and could fly with laser beam eyes and was indestructable. A pile of destruction trailed her wheneversshe was mad, she headed towards us.

"You are in so much trouble" she snapped at Zero. He looked like he wanted to die, she turned to me. "Excuse him, you two can play later"

Lelouch POV

I sighed as my guardian dragged me back to the liar by my ear. She was pissed at me for leaving without her permission and without backup.

"No more evil for two weeks." I sighed and stomped to my room, I hate this, I hate my life. I should just hang myself and get it over with. After all I am nothing but a laughing stock, no one takes me seriously and I am effferminate.

"Maybe if you grew some balls people will take you serious" CC who sat on my bed said. She smiled before flashing me her boobs which made easy me uncomfortable, not in a hard on kind of way but in an 'Ew' kind of way. I sighed before taking off the suit and mask, standing nude before her amused eyes. "You are bearly a man, maybe you need a bad ass super villan boyfriend. Someone that would put fear in people's hearts like the evil manipulator Death row." She said smirking at me as I walked to my closet across the room.

Wouldn't it make me even more pathetic, needing someone before I could be a proper villian. Plus there was this whole thing with Villians being the worst kinds of guys to date. Then finally Deathrow had attempted to rape me once, the worst part was Lancelot had to save me.

"No" I bit my lip and sighed. Where did Lancelot get off saving me? I hate him.

"He liked you, he wanted to make a sex tape with you last year" Lelouch sighed and blushed. "He is also super hot, maybe you two will hit it off."

"Yeah then he can have another try at rape, No thankyou" I pulled out pyjamas from my closet. For some damn reason, Sayoko bought me onsies footy pyjamas with those hoods that had animal ears on it.

"You were releasing pheromones, of course he'd rape you. You know how it works on men" CC said.

"He bribed you didn't he?" I asked, she smiled and rose her hand with four fingers up. "Four pizzas?"

"Large and I think it will work"CC said watching me put on my pyjamas. I hate my life.

"No way in hell" I snapped.

"So how many times have you masturbated" CC asked. Why me?

SUZAKU POV

I opened my locker and sighed as I found that all things were covered in jam. This had been happening alot since Euphy transferred here. I glared at it wondering if i should fill her locker with cockroaches of not.

"Did you hear?" the hushed whisper quickly alerted me. "Rumour is Lelouch and Jeremiah aren't really together. Jeremiah is bringing someone else to the school dance" I quickly turned to see two students, both girls whispering to each other.

"I heard Lelouch and Jeremiah are together but have an open relationship" the other said with a bit more confident. I sighed and shut my locker, wishing I could just kick Jeremiah's ass and claim Lelouch as spoils of victory. It was common knowledge that girls got for champions.

I left my locker and headed to class, biology. It was going to be epic because I was going to pull the environmentalist move and free the frogs for disection. All the girls and Lelouch would find me sexy for standing up for what I believe in. I was about to go to class but I went tp the bathroom instead, I stepped into a stall.

When Lelouch wanted to ride the Suzaku pole what would I say? The nervousness hit me as I remembered my last meeting with Zero, he reminded me of Lelouch, still he was shorter than Lelouch.

From the last fitness exam, Lelouch was 5'7. How did I know? I stole the fitness paper they recorded Lelouch's information.

He chest was narrow and he was considered underweight. Lelouch's hair was also shorter and though he and Zero were not different in their body structure, Lelouch was Zero.

I sighed as I opened my mouth to practise when I heard the door slam open and shut.

"Dammit Lelouch!" The voice was Jeremiah's. It sounded so much like that larva bastard. "Sayoko said I should protect you." I quickly stood on the toilet seat. I didnt want them seeing my legs from underneath the stalls and so he could see what was happening.

"No. I am tired of this fake dating crap" Lelouch snapped.

"Please, you only say that because we grounded you!" Jeremiah snapped.

"You? I am not your kid, I am not anyone's kid. I am a bastard that my father never wanted" Lelouch growled.

"Once again you fall into the 'daddy didnt love me' sob story." Jeremiah snapped. "Give it a damn rest, if only Sayoko could see you now."

"Fuck you" Lelouch smrked. Silence filled the room, Jeremiah glared at Lelouch. Lelouch was standing near the door, he moved to the mirror to wash his hands.

"Three weeks, you are grounded for three fucking weeks. I may not be your dad but Sayoko and I are trying to raise you. "I don't like having to go back and re-do two years of highschool just to protect you, I still did."

My mind was running a mile a minute, one I could totally try and score Lelouch and two Jeremiah was older than Lelouch and I. Icould get him kicked out then Lelouch was fair game.

My attention was drawn to Lelouch, he grit his teeth. He left the bathroom, Jeremiah sighed. "Lelouch" he punched the wall hard.

LELOUCH POV

Milly and I sat in the council room reviewing the budget for each club. "Too many numbers" she whined before resting her head on the table. I sighed knowing I'd be the one to finish the work today.

Kallen coughed, it was fake but I turned to her. She was seated in a corner of the room with papers in hands. She was with Rivals re-arranging papers to be filed by Nina.

"Work is just too much" Rivalz complained. "Seriously Lulu" I frowned at the nickname. "How aren't you ready to hang yourself?"

"Opps" Kallen coughed again. "Sorry, still a bit weak" I rolled my eyes, I knew where her lazy speech was heading. "Maybe I should take a short nap"

"Oh please." I was still pissed at Jeremiah, still I felt bad. I knew he cared about me but I wasnt his kid. The coucil room door opened, I looked there to see my step-sister standing there. She smiled as she approached me, my shock was over and I glared at her. Hissing loudly she rose a brow at me, the others in the room remained silent, Milly sat up to stare at Euphemia.

"Sorry Miss, the student coucil is closed till tomorrow, come back then and we will be more than happy to hear you out" Milly sounded like a broken record.

"Sorry, I just want to talk to my brother for a bit" she smiled.

EUPHEMIA POV

Leloich shifted in his chair so cutely, he stood up and led me out, I scanned his outfit. The skirt was too short and the shoes he wore had a small heel which was not acceptable according to school regulations.

We stopped, I bumped into him pushong him to the ground. He was still so very frail and delicate.

"What is it?" He asked. I stared at his face, he was painted up like a porcelain doll. "Did father send you to bring me back?"

"No, father is going to kill you if you keep up this whole, 'evil' act." I said. He chuckled and turned to walk away but paused after taking a step past me.

"Never stop by to warn me of this kind of rubbish. I am a super evil villian and I do not need warnings. Especially from pink haired idiots" he snapped. I grabbed his hand to stop him from moving, he used his force field to throw me into the wall.

"Things are different, he won't hurt you anymore." I said as I tried to get up, Lelouch's force field kept me in place. He smiled at me tighting his head to the side. He walked to me and crouched down to my eye level.

"But nee-san good guys don't try to rape their sons or try to sex them on the black market" He leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Next time," he stood up "next time you will return in a coffin"

"Lelouch please don't do this" I pleaded. He left, as soon as he was gone the force left, I got up to stand. I could not save Lelouch alone. I need help, if only there were some super heroes in school who weren't Lancelot and Tristan.

SUZAKU POV

Gino growled as he sat beside me at the dining table, he ran a hand through his hair. Then turned to me, the look he gave me made my heart freeze.

"I know know who Zero is and if I am right Kallen is Guren the wicked." He looked broken. "The worst part is that I still like her"

"Dude, who?" I asked.

"The student coucil, Nina." Gino said, my mouth dropped open. "I mean, she and kallen are fucking close and-"

"Deal breaker if Zero is Nina. Also Zero is a dude, a dude with red eyes" I snapped.

"I know but Kallen is Guren. I used thunder to cause a deep mark on the side of Guren's neck, in the picture I paid Moe to take of Kallen today." Gino glared at me. "Nina and Kallen are the two closest, it has to be her."

"I doubt it, I heard Zero's voice. It is not Nina." I snapped, the very thought of it being someone like her and not a sexy guy irritated me.

"Think about it, she's super smart. Good looking to some and is short, frail and flat chested." Gino said, he was destroying my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: nudity, strong language and prejudice.

Diclaimer: sue me bitches

Copy right under my name no take-sies

Reviewers:

LeAwesomeOne IX 10/27/13 . chapter 4

*splutters* Nina... as Zero?! Gino is being damn imaginative. Update soon, btw!

Oh.. and when are you gonna update 'my girlfriend is a guy'? Just asking...

R: update my gf is a guy already the book two will come our soon . It has a time skip so i needed a new book to do that.

sad1st1c m1stress 10/23/13 . chapter 4

Wow, I liked this chapter

R: thanks.

opi love 10/23/13 . chapter 4

Update :)

R: done

Chapter 5

"Dude, who?" I asked.

"The student coucil, Nina." Gino said, my mouth dropped open. "I mean, she and kallen are fucking close and-"

"Deal breaker if Zero is Nina. Also Zero is a dude, a dude with red eyes" I snapped.

"I know but Kallen is Guren. I used thunder to cause a deep mark on the side of Guren's neck, in the picture I paid Moe to take of Kallen today." Gino glared at me. "Nina and Kallen are the two closest, it has to be her."

"I doubt it, I heard Zero's voice. It is not Nina." I snapped, the very thought of it being someone like her and not a sexy guy irritated me.

"Think about it, she's super smart. Good looking to some and is short, frail and flat chested." Gino said, he was destroying my dreams.

There was no way it was Nina, just ew. I actually masturbated off her, why me?

"Then again it could be Rivals. A lot of the time he spaces out probably thinking up an evil scheme" Gino said in thought.

"I would prefer him but he is 5"9, at least . How does he shrink himself to that height?" I rolled my eyes before sighing and banging my head on the table, was I in love with Nina?

"You boys eat up" Cecil held a plate of food in each hand. She wasn't a good cook but her burnt Marsh potatoes a undercooked chicken did give me food poisoning yet. I took plate and so did Gino.

I hate Gino.

Zero was meant to be super hot and i was meant to be the guy he fell for, now i felt disgusted. Zero had to pay for decieving me.

Lelouch POV

"Are you really going to follow me home?" I asked, Euphemia came out from hiding behind a tree and pouted.

"I am, Lelouch why can't you just turn good? Its fun and you get loving fans" she pleaded, I rose a brow at her.

"Fuck off Euphy" I continued my walk back home, she smiled at me. She was even walking beside me and she was annoying.

She was taller than me with long bubble gum hair and beautiful eyes. She just pissed me off, daddy's little girl. I ground my teeth, I want to hate her but she has been nothing but nice to me.

"So Lancelot is your arch enemy" Euphemia said slowly, "he and I dated a while" this drew my attention.

"If I tell you who he is and you 'take care' of him will you stop being evil" she asked. Duh I can lie.

"Yes" I said quickly, she smirked at me.

"Liar" she shook her head, I hate it when she teases me. "He dumped me after I lost my virginity to him" she bit her bottom lip looking hurt"

"You actually allowed that sad asshole do you?" It was shocking.

"Not one of my greatest moments" I whispered.

"I can bet" I paused and turned to her. "Ho-how does sex feel"

"Are you still a virgin?" She looked shocked.

"Sayoko won't let me have a boyfriend yet so-" I flushed and looked down to my shoes.

"Well, not such a bad villian are you?" She chuckled. "Sex is just lie back and take the pleasure"

"So I giv-"

"Ha, you won't be giving anything but head." She laughed.

"You bitch stop laughing"

XXX

After getting home late because I had to ditch Euphy, Sayoko had taken me to her room.

"Lelouch, Jeremiah told me what you did." She frowned, I sighed knowing I was going to be grounded for all eternity.

"I know it may seem like I just want to be mean to you but I am looking out for you, you are like a son to me and I guess you deserve a little more freedom." She said with a small frown on her lips.

"Really?"

"You can go on and have a boyfriend as long as you promise me no sex" she ran her hand through my hair and pulled me into a hug.

What the fuck? I would rather have freedom to do evil than a boyfriend.

"Oh and I must meet him and approve" she added.

"What if I am straight?"

She burst out laughing hysterically and shook her head. You, straight?

"I am going out!"

Lancelot Pov

Suzaku sighed as he put another villian behind bars, he wanted Zero now, he wanted to kill Zero for the betrayal, decieving him that he was hot.

Perhaps he should fuck Lelouch and get it over with, he needed him. Did he really need Lelouch's consent, if he kidnaps him, he'd get stocklam syndrom and fall for him.

Zero suddenly appeared before him, floating up and smirking. I glared at him through my mask.

"Hello Nina" I snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero snapped still sendimg messages mentally to me.

"Don't play dumb you bitch, I am going to strip you nude post it online before turning you over to the prison officials." I fly forward to throw a punch, the stupid invisible sheild was protecting her.

Guren came out of nowhere and punched me to the ground. She and Zero stood together.

She was flaming now and smirking. Gino appeared grabbling her by her hair and throwing her into a building. I smirked up at Zero who growled.

He flew down and used his forcefield to try and flatten me but I broke free. He held unto his head for a minute I used the opportunity to grab him and rip off his pants.

Thank God its a dude, his thing inches from my face. So tiny, he screamed trying to move back but falling to his ass, I could see EVERYTHING and shit.

Elastic girl suddenly pulled him away, he smelt so good. It was like it wasn't me using my body, it was lust. I grabbed his foot and pulled him back with a tug, flying up. He was dangling from one foot using his hand to cover himself.

The smell.

I was flying home, elastic girl trying to get him back but dammit, no one was taking him away from me, I felt a force hit me. I threw him in the air and caught him in my arms, the fear made him lose concerntration and destabulize the forcefield.

I had to knock him out.


End file.
